mrpremierefandomcom-20200214-history
H T M L
WTMP-TV | Fictionaltvstations Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia FANDOM Games Movies TV Video Wikis Explore Wikis Community Central Start a Wiki Search View Profile Message Wall My Preferences Help Sign Out Mark all as read No notifications yet. Start a Wiki Fictionaltvstations Wiki 9,818 Pages Add Add New Image Add New Video Recent Changes All Shortcuts Popular pages Most visited articles Game Channel (Taiwan) WDJY PSNO-DT KRWN-TV Game Channel (India) WIJO KXTV Former independent stations WAWAZ WIIB KELY KMCK KSYY KFOD-TV WCWA Pages with broken file links IVT2 Canal 3 IVT News IVT Sport IVT Açores IVT Madeira IVT Kids Community Recent blog posts Explore Wiki Activity Random page Community Videos Images Discuss in: Mr. Premiere, United States, Minecraft Television, and 3 more Channel 24 Television channels and stations established in 1984 Former independent stations WTMP-TV Edit VisualEditor History Rename Comments Share WTMP-TV Branding WTMP Philly Affiliation(s) Minecraft Television Launched September 3, 1984 Owned by Premiere Media Channel(s) Digital: 28 (UHF) Virtual: 24 (PSIP) Picture format 720i (HDTV) 480i (SDTV) Slogan Get Ready, Philadelphia! 'Cause We're the One! Country United States Language English Call letters' meaning The Media Premiere or Television Minecraft Philadelphia Former channel number(s) Analog: 24 (1984–2009) Headquarters Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, US Formerly called WTIP-TV (1984–2019) WTMP-TV, virtual channel 24 (UHF digital channel 28), branded as WTMP Philly, is a Minecraft Television-affiliated station headquartered at Premiere Philadelphia Studios on Main Street in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania owned by Premiere Media. Contentsshow HistoryEdit The station first signed on the air on September 3, 1984 as WTIP-TV. At that time, the station was owned by Eaststar Communications, Inc. as an owned-and-operated television station, branded as WTIP Television. The WTIP-TV was owned by Rick Brown, the founder of Eaststar. On December 1, 1999, Eaststar Communications was rebranded as Eaststar Media, then changing the branding of WTIP-TV to WTIP 24. The network began to broadcast syndicated airings of animated series such as Pokémon, Hey Arnold!, Rugrats, and Doug. The network also aired live action programs from the Law & Order franchise, and the network soon aired Smallville and the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. On June 6, 2002, the Eaststar Communications suffered from a lawsuit filed by Viacom Media Networks due to the network airing the Nickelodeon animated series Rocket Power without permission, losing $1,504,400. The company quickly went bankrupt, and WTIP-TV was purchased by Premiere Media, Inc. The channel began to air even more acquired and syndicated programming. On January 7, 2019, the station became a Minecraft Television station called WTMP-TV, and dropped all programming in favor for Minecraft productions. ProgrammingEdit A lot of the network's programming is syndicated with WMCL's. EntertainmentEdit Elytras of Zephyr Glenwood Prep Minecraft Jams Minecraftian: The Series My Werewolf Boyfriend Spider-Man: The Minecraft Series NewsEdit MCTV USA News Minecraft Toon News GalleryEdit WTMP's current logo. A screenshot from July 31, 2019, during an airing of Glenwood Prep. Add a photo to this gallery Television Stations in Philadelphia, PA WPPH-DT 2 (PBC) WKWC 3 (KTV) WKYW 4 (CBS) WPPB 5 (PBS) WRDP 6 (RDN) WPPD 7 (DBC) WPHE 8 (ABC) WNYN 9 (ABS) WPHI 10 (ABN) WQQQ 11 (XYZ) WPNB 12 (NBC) WGFD 13 (YesNet) WPNLN 14 (New Line) WZTV 15 (Ind) WFXP 16 (Fox) WPHP 17 (UPN) KMET 18 (MeTV) WFDE 19 (UNI) WAPH 20 (Acme) WPHB 21 (BBC1) WPHM 22 (Import) WEBP 23 (EBN) WTMP-TV 24 (MCTV) WRBC-TV 25 (UniMás) WZFE 26 (Freemont) WTWC 27 (TWC) WPTCS 29 (Touchstone) WRPH-TV 32 (RKO) WJZA-LD 34 (Ind) WYBZ 35 (PBN) WZMP 36 (MyTV) WNYL-TV 37 (ind) WMWR 39 (Mas Network) WMCJ 40 (TNT) WPHA 43 (The WB) WPLD 44 (UDC) WXXM 47 (SPN) WKBS-TV 48 (IND) WJJJ 49 (JFN) WCWP 53 (CW) WPPA 58 (PAR) WPAH 61 (TBS) WPHL-LD 62 (CTN) W63AB 63 (3ABN) WPXP 64 (Ion) WPUT 66 (A1) WBRS 67 (TMD) WMYI 68 (MNTV) WMFZ 69 (Ind) View • Talk • action=edit|edit}} Edit List of MCTV stations O&Os KMC (Los Angeles, California) WMFC 2 (Gameria City, Minecraftia) WKKL 6 (Chicago, Illinois) WZTV 15 (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) KZXC 15 (Los Santos, San Andreas) WMOJ 23 (New York City, New York) Affiliates CMTV-TV 2 (Ottawa, Canada) WMCL 21 (Atlanta, Georgia) WTMP-TV 24 (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) DWIO-TV 28 (Luzon, Philippines) DYIO-TV 32 (Visayas, Philippines) DXIO-TV 45 (Mindanao, Philippines) View • Talk • action=edit|edit}} Edit Stations owned by Premiere Media CURRENT STATIONS Independent stations: WSDC ABC stations: KAME NBC stations: KMTN CW stations: KCBC MyNetworkTV stations: KCNT-DT MCTV stations: KIMV-DT • WFRF-TV • WTMP-TV View • Talk • action=edit|edit}} Edit Retrieved from "https://fictionaltvstations.fandom.com/wiki/WTMP-TV?oldid=181844" Categories: Mr. Premiere United States Minecraft Television Channel 24 Television channels and stations established in 1984 Former independent stations Add category Cancel Save Community content is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. Fan Feed More Fictionaltvstations Wiki 1 KSOR-TV 2 Dreammare (programming block) 3 ZTEM-TV Explore Wikis The Formula E Wiki Universal Conquest Wiki ABC Wiki Explore properties Fandom Gamepedia D&D Beyond Muthead Futhead Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Help Advertise Media Kit Contact Fandom Apps Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat. D&D Beyond Fictionaltvstations Wiki is a FANDOM TV Community. View Mobile Site Following My Tools History What links here Theme designer Customize Shortcuts more…